Here I Am
by Metal Mavrick
Summary: Tiger's last thoughts as he slips into death.


Here I am

Disclaimer: I do not own Monster Rancher.

A/N: This is just something that I wrote while I was depressed.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Well… here I am… the great Tiger of the Wind, master thief and feared rebel… dying in the arms of my friends.

What choice did I have…? Holly's life was in danger, Naga made a dive at her with his fangs… I did what I had to and I'm proud of it… but why dose it have to hurt so much…

I feel Holly's arms wrapped around my neck as she cries… she's whispering to me like a mother whispers to her child who just had a nightmare. She tells me that everything's alright and I'll be fine, she's a terrible liar.

I'm done for and everyone knows it. I was doomed by the hands of Naga, that damn snake has some powerful venom…

I looked around the room, at Naga's lost disc, at the blood that was spilling out of my wounds, at my friends… my family.

Genki, Holly, Suezo, Mocchi, Hare, Golem, even Pixie and Big Blue are here… I never knew that Pixie could cry…

Yes even the great Pixie was crying, even though she has her back turned and refused to look at me I know that she's crying.

My friends are all trying there best to insure me that Naga's bite isn't going to kill me, that I'm fine and I'll be there to see the Phoenix arise, but I'm not and I won't…

Besides I think even if the Phoenix did arises the lost discs will still be nothing more lost discs… The belief that the Phoenix could revive the dead is only crazy talk… it's is only a thought it was never proven but people just started to believe it because they had nothing else to hold on to… I hope I'm wrong but… I'm probably right…

Holly is stroking my mane, Genki is kneeling in front of me with a sad smile, Mocchi is crying into Suezo's chest, and even Suezo is crying for me, Golem is wiping the tears from his eyes, Pixie still has her back turned, Big Blue is the only dry eyed one but his face shows that he is going threw a lot of pain, and Hare… well… Hare is balling; he is showing the most emotion out of the entire group.

I wish that I could just jump up and say that I'm ok, but I cant feel my legs so that's out of the question. I wish I could tell them that I'm fine but it's getting hard to breathe so I'm saving my voice for the goodbyes. All I could do is lay there and give them a sad smile that matches Genki's.

Genki is now saying that Naga has to have a cure for his bite and that he'll find it. But as he turns to go I finally gather enough breath to speak.

"Don't… bother kid… I'm done for…"

He look's horrified at me but I continue

"I'm… as good… as dead so… please don't… leave me like… my pack and… brother did…"

He's giving me a look like I just shot him or something… but he knows I'm right. The poison is too deep in my veins for anything to be done now. I'm doomed.

Genki walked back and kneeled next to me again, he looks at me and tears started to break out as well as he patted my head gently as he started to tell me that I'm a good friend and stuff like that.

Hare also joins in with Genki. He kneeled down and continued to sob in front of me.

"Hare… I'm sorry… for… all of the… fight's we've had…" I coughed out wanting to put that part of the past behind me.

Those few words threw Hare off the edge. He sobbed loudly as he threw his arms around my neck and cried into my mane bellowing for me not to go. I moved my head upwards a little pushing myself deeper into his hug, even though I'm dying I never felt so warm before.

My eyes are getting heaver now… I know that I only have seconds left… My vision is getting darker, my head is getting heavier, I feel dizzy and tired, and I took one last look around at my friends. They where all gathered around me as I gave them one last smile.

My lungs are taking shorter and shorter breaths, my heartbeat is slowing and softening to a dull thud, I feel the poison hit my heart and ending my life. Genki is yelling at me but I can't here a thing.

I closed my eyes and finally went into a deep eternal sleep never to awake.

But my spirit is there to watch as my old body glow white and turn into a lost disc. I hear the cries of anguish and shouts of pain coming from my friends. I see the look of horror in there eyes.

I know it's hard for them to cope with the fact that I'm gone. But my soul will never leave there side. I will walk with them watching from the spirit realm.

I'll watch them over come every obstacles, I'll watch them defeat any baddie that'll cross there path, I'll watch them clime moutons and cross river's, I'll watch them defeat Moo and release the Phoenix.

But first… I'm going to search for my brother…


End file.
